rugbyunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Regbija Federacija Latvija
Attention: Mr. F. J. van der Vyver Van's Rugby Museum, P. O. Box 5122, Pretoria, 0001, South Africa. E-mail: vansrugbymuseum@gmail.com (Museum and strictly rugby related matters only) Established: 1966 Mobile: + 27 83 689-0896 English speaking disabled rugby enthusiast and proprietor of private Rugby Museum on historical and original amateur 15 man code International, South African Provincial and South African Representative memorabilia from yesteryear Supporter of British Barbarians, London Scottish, Old Hararians, Villager Rugby Clubs, Blue Bulls, British Lions, Scotland and South Africa Subject: Original amateur 15 man code memorabilia on Latvian Rugby been sought for display in my Rugby Museum To whom it may concern, Greetings from Blue Bulls country and die-hard rugby fanatic. I am a disabled rugby enthusiast and proprietor of my own private Rugby Museum on historical and original amateur 15 man code rugby memorabilia worldwide from years gone by. I became a rugby fan in 1965 aged 6, but due to a freak accident which resulted in a severe injury to my left knee injury that left me permanently disabled for life, I was unable to play rugby. Apart from former Latvian International rugby players from the amateur era, I would also like to correspond with Latvian rugby enthusiasts. If Latvia ever play against South Africa, South African Provincial and South African Representative Sides at home, I would appreciate it if somebody could send me some match day programmes and used tickets. If Latvia ever host the Rugby World Cup the following rugby will be much appreciated: Full motif tournament tie featuring all participating countries, match day progrmmes and used tickets on Final as well as all South African matches. Any questions re my request and Rugby Museum please feel free to give me a call directly on my mobile. If there are any former Ukraine International rugby players from the amateur era who have swapped commemorative ties, lapel badges, long sleeved match worn numbered jerseys without sponsor's logo and without striped sleeves, match day programmes, pennant and player's ties with their opponents, and is willing to donate it to me for display in my Rugby Museum, please pass my details on and ask them to contact me at their earliest convenience. Please take note that all present required memorabilia are for display in my Rugby Museum and not for private use. I also have a special request on behalf of 2 rugby friends who are collectors of bric-a-brac, and they appeal to collectors from Latvia with similar hobbies to write to them at the following addresses: Mr. Anton de Klerk P. O. Box 17484, Sunward Park, 1470, South Africa. Collects: Used rugby match day tickets. Mrs. Ruth Katz 303 Alden Flats, 67 Troye Street, Sunnyside, 0002, South Africa. Collects: Post cards, used phone cards and stamps. I am urgently looking for the following original amateur 15 man code memorabilia on Latvian rugby: Address of Rugby Annuals Blank envelope and letterhead: 1990 version Commemorative hardcover book on the history of Latvian Rugby if and whenever available Commemorative match day programme v World XV if and whenever available Commemorative tie if and whenever available Embroidered and lapel badges: 1990 versions Long sleeved match worn numbered jerseys without sponsor's log and without striped sleeves: 1990 version Magazines on Latvian rugby featuring Letters to the Editors columns Pair of match worn socks: 1990 version Pennant: 1990 version: 1990 version Plaque: 1990 version Player's tie: 1990 version Team photographs colour if and possible I appreciate your and not only am I looking forward to hear from you, nut also to receive the above memorabilia on Latvian rugby soon. Yours in Rugby, Mr. F. J. van der Vyver.